Teen titans: Scary Parodies
by LittleWhiteAngelWolfPup
Summary: What happens when you leave two girls, whom are bored out of their minds? they write up a crazy story about the teen titans in horror films! Read more for more humor and deadly mistakes Please review, Favorite, and Follow. Some stories maybe too much for readers. OCs belong to ME. Enjoy reading these twisted tales !


While walking down the hall of Titan's tower, Beast Boy decided to go into the living room to play one of his favorite video games. He slowly await for the door to open, he walked in and noticed that it was a pitch black room.

"Umm...anyone here?" he asked in a low whispy voice while looking around.

Soon enough the lights turned on, and everyone in the tower was underneath a large and colorful banner that read:

"Happy Birthday Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy smiled a toothy grin and happily walked down over to his teenage allies.

"Dudes! you shouldn't have done this!" he laughed, as Cyborg handed him a box that was wrapped in yellow wrapped paper and had a purple ribbon on it.

"Sweet! Birthday presents!" Beast Boy smiled, beginning to open the box, having it reveal a high tech video camera.  
"Cyborg! you made me a camera! dude, that's awesome!" Beast Boy high-fived Cyborg.

"Well, yeah!, we are friends, and plus I added a special battery so it won't die for like..." Cyborg began to count in his head, and then said, "For three weeks."

Beast Boy smirked, and turned over to Pixie and Raven with a sly look in his eye and a smooth pelvic gesture (which in a way scared the two).

"So, did you girls get me anything?" Raven rolled her eyes, handing Beast Boy a small box wrapped in purple wrapping paper and had a pink bow on it.

Quickly, Beast Boy opened the box, and found a litter box.  
"W-What's this for?" Beast Boy said dumbfounded.

"It's so you don't decide to use my rug as a litterbox, purely Pixies' idea" Raven smirked giving Pixie an achieving look of somewhat bliss.

"Geez, thanks Raven." he said, quickly after getting a hug from Starfire.

"Oh Beast Boy, I made you a special cake in honor of your date of birth!" she hollered in pure delight, shoving a slice of cake down the birthday boys throat. You could just hear Pixie and Raven snicker in the background as the boys mouth filled with oversweetened colorful cake.

"What's so funny?" Beast Boy asked, with a mouth full of disgusting cake.

"Nothing..." Pixie lied, and gave Beast Boy a cylinder shaped gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper and with a red bow on it. "A garbage can?" Beast Boy sighed, looking at the can.  
"Yeah, so you don't leave any garbage anywhere." Pixie snickered.

A few moments later, Contessa burst through the doors of Titans Tower. She was holding two ordinarily sized boxes, wrapped all pretty in her arms.

"Did you really get me a present?-" Beast Boy then got hit by the boxes Contessa had thrown in the air towards the green boy, leaving the rest of the titans laughing.

"Thank you for your patronage.." He said from the floor, opening the boxes to reveal dozens upon dozens of brand new video games.

The party happily continued, Starfire and Beastboy dancing to loud pop music, while Cyborg made party snacks, Contessa and Raven even did some dancing, all in the honor of the green boys birthday. Robin then shouted.

"Titans quiet!" everyone went silent, and Robin coughed and began talking.

"Slade's been around the city, and I know this maybe a not so smart choice, but I need to this alone." he sighed, as his friends looked at him stunned, music still playing as it ripped to an end as Robins confession slipped.

"Wait how?" Pixie asked, having Robin sigh.  
"I'm going to send you guys out on a different mission, and it's located in a nearby forest. Which I hope you guys can solve." Robin handed Cyborg a yellow file. "Okay dude...we'll do it." he nodded, as Beast Boy ran straight out of the room.  
"What's he so excited about?" Pixie asked Cyborg.

"Maybe, he thinks it's a birthday present or something." Cyborg shrugged, while all the titans left the room. Having them get prepared for their unplanned trip the next day.

While everyone was packing up for the trip, Cyborg was working on his new car, it was called the "T-Van". It looked exactly like the T-Car but much larger, less technical, and it had more speed.

Pixie went to go argue with Robin about the arrangements settled about him going alone on the mission dealing with Slade. She entered the room seeing Robin set up a map of where previous mysterious crimes have occured lately.  
"Robin?" She asked walking into the Boy Wonders' room.  
"Come in." He replied.

"Are.. are you sure you want to go about this alone?" Pixie asked, worrily.

"Pixie, I'll be fine. I just need to do this and I can't have you or anybody else in my way. This time it is personal and I can't have your life or anybody elses up for grabs. Besides-"  
"But I don't wanna go!" Pixie said, very abstinently.

"You didn't let me finish." Robin hoarsely whispered, opening up a drawer of his desk. He pulled out a file labeled 'Crowsnest' jampacked full of papers of missing people and newspaper articles.

"Finish."

"There have been many recent missing people in the area of the so called 'crowsnest' and I need you guys to investigate. I get that it isn't your field of work necessarily, but it builds up skill in what we don't have. We may have strength and powers; but our team needs to build our strengths in bigger and better things. Even if it means just doing some investigation."

"I just don't want you doing whatever this mission is with Slade alone.. I mean, don't you remember last time? you couldn't trust any of us; not even your own girlfriend."  
"Pixie.. I'll be fine, and so will you. Nothing will happen and before you know it we'll be back to normal all as a team; fighting crimes and eating greasy, disgusting pizza day in and day out. I promise."

"Alright.. I know I can't change your mind.. But I just want you to be careful with this whole Slade thing, alright?. Call any of us on our communi-"

"No."

"No? No what?"

"We're not having our communicators Pixie. I'm completely alone on this."

"This is ridiculous. You can't expect me to leave you here helpless, do you?"

There was a silence for a moment. Robin looked up at Pixie and clenched the file in his hand and slam it back down on the desk.

"You do.." She said, in a low whisper, putting her head down in dissapointment.

Robin walked over to her and put his fingers under her chin, lifted it up and kissed her.

"You know I'll be okay. I always have and always will. My main priority is finding out Slades' next move and keeping you guys safe- yet occupied while I do so, understand?"

Another moment of silence as Pixie put her head down. Robin lifted it up again and looked at her.

"Understand?" He asked again, more sternly.

"Yes.. I understand.

"Good" He said, giving her a hug. "Now go pack; you have to wake up early tomorrow morning for this trip.."

Pixie walked out of the room. Although she fully understood what Robin was saying she knew that it was wrong, and she knew something would go wrong. She just couldn't understand what, or to who; or even when.


End file.
